


Dwanaście Płonących Choinek

by Szczuropies



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ale tylko odrobinę, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Mycroft, Bo był (ale nadal go lubię), Charles in a Wheelchair, Christmas Fluff, Czemu ten fandom nie ma tagów?, Dobra zaczynam zmyślać z tymi tagami, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Gdzieś o tym czytałam, Gen, Greg House Being an Asshole, Hogwarts, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Family, House mini Grinch, James Potter Being an Asshole, Jestem pewna że oni to zrobili, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Klaine-husbands, Lupin - jedyny rozsądny, M/M, Marzyłam by użyć tego tagu, Odmienne zwyczaje, Ogień łączy rodziny, Peter Parker chce być potrzebny, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Po co powstały tagi?, Podpalmy coś, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Power of Friendship, Pożary, Protective Sam, Sam jest wspaniały, Siedem lat różnicy między nimi, Słuchajcie, TOCZEŃ!, Teacher Blaine, The Marauders - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony po prostu chce mieć święta, Wszystko tutaj wcisnę i tak nikt tego nie czyta, to much fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Dwanaście różnych fandomów. Różni bohaterowie. Różne choinki. Wszystkie w płomieniach.





	1. Czyli jak Magneto został strażakiem na pięć minut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulfull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/gifts).



> W ogóle to jest prezent, bo nie umiem robić prezentów, więc lepiej zwiewajcie.  
> A ty soulfull chciałaś fik z płonącą choinką, to dostaniesz fik z płonącą choinką. Dwanaście fików dokładniej.  
> Mam nadzieje, że będą lepsze od pierwszego.  
> A i miał być krótszy tak przy okazji.

Była trzecia w nocy, a Erik od dzisiaj kochał święta. Kiedyś kojarzyły mu się z samotnością, bólem i wszechobecnym zimnem. Zawsze spędzał je sam ze sobą, w pustym domu z butelką whisky w dłoni i wyłączonym radiem, w którym co chwila grały paskudne kolędy. W tej chwili mógł jednak odwołać wszystko co o nich mówił, wszystkie przekleństwa i narzekania. Leżał pod trzema kocami z Charlesem wtulonym w niego niczym w wielkiego misia. Nawet hałas powodowany przez dzieciaki nie mogły go zmusić do wstania. Pewnie poszli podłożyć prezenty pod choinkę. Między mieszkańcami Szkoły dla Uzdolnionej Młodzieży istniała cicha umowa, że nikt nie wie o podkładaniu upominków. Nie było po co niszczyć tej odrobiny magii, która pojawiała się o poranku. Erik miał swój tutaj, tuż obok siebie, leżący w niebieskiej piżamie z rozczochranymi włosami i małym uśmiechem na ustach. Oj tak, zdecydowanie nie potrzebował do szczęścia niczego innego. No może odrobiny ciszy, dzieci naprawdę są za głośno, ile można?  
Mamrocząc pod nosem, wstał i narzucił na siebie koszulę i spodnie. Mógł co prawda mieszkać tutaj już od paru dobrych miesięcy, ale nie przestał być nagle Lensherem i nie zamierza pokazywać się im, wciąż w bardzo stylowej, piżamie. To Charles chciał stać się dla nich przyjacielem i nie bał się pokazywać nawet w najgorszym stanie, Erik wolał rolę nieco surowego nauczyciela, ale z tego co słyszał na korytarzach, całkiem lubianego. Po odbudowie szkoły zaczął jeździć po świecie, bez jakiegoś konkretnego celu czy pomysłu. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie musiał bać się już złapania, ukrywać w obskurnych hotelach i używać fałszywych nazwisk. Zwiedzał, nareszcie naprawdę zwiedzał zabytki. Widział Koloseum, chodził po Ogrodach Wersalskich i pił kawę, patrząc na Big Bena. Nigdy nawet nie zbliżył się do Polski.  
Mimo wszystko wrócił do Charlesa, zawsze wracał, tym razem wcześniej niż po dziesięciu latach. I żadna Moira nie miała z nim najmniejszych szans.  
\- Cicho siedź i gaś to! – usłyszał, będąc tuż przy drzwiach do salonu głównego. To akurat było niepokojące.  
\- CO WY ROBICIE?! – krzyknął, bo…. Jak? Jak oni dali radę podpalić choinkę?! Tu nie było nawet kominka, od którego ogień mógłby się zaprószyć. Jak? No jak? Dzieciaki nie odpowiedziały, zbyt zajęte staniem i patrzeniem się na niego z mieszaniną strachu i ulgi. Za nimi malowniczo płonęło drzewko, które kilka dni temu sam przytaszczył i pomagał ubierać. Teraz jej dolne partie zmieniały się w popiół, a zniszczenia posuwały się dalej ku górze.  
Zanim jednak na nich nakrzyczał musiał uratować sytuacje. Pierwszy raz od dawna to nie on był sprawcą problemu. Ciekawe uczucie. Gaszenie  okazało się znaczeni trudniejsze niż początkowo podejrzewał. Fakt, że Kurt przeskakiwał z miejsca na miejsce, okazując początki paniki, która powoli udzielała się reszcie, nawet Erikowi. Cholera, jakim cudem skończył jako strażak?  
\- Co wyście sobie wyobrażaliście?! – krzyknął, gdy w końcu cała sytuacja była opanowana, a zagrożenie zażegnane.  
\- Uspokój się – nawet nie zauważył, że Charles wyszedł z sypialni. Podjechał swoim wózkiem i chwycił Erika za rękę. Nawet taki drobny gest sprawiał, że czuł się spokojniejszy. – Jest późno, pogadamy o tym rano.  
\- Dzieci podpaliły choinkę – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To mogło skończyć się katastrofą – trzeba było przyznać, że sprawcy wyglądali na skruszonych. Kurt nie patrzył mu w oczy, Scott rumienił się jak chłopiec przyłapany na kradzieży czekolady, a Peter… dobra, Peter może nie był zbytnio przejęty.  
\- To był przypadek, mieliśmy wszystko pod kontrolą – odpowiedział Scott, starając się stać wyprostowanym i mówić bez drżenia w głosie.  
\- Właśnie widziałem – prychnął Erik.  
\- Wystarczyło dać mi sekundę, a wszystko bym…  
\- Zniszczył, tak wiemy – Charles posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „Nie bądź wredny dla młodszych od siebie”.  
\- Erik… - telepata pociągnął go za rękę w dół. Erik ukląkł obok wózka, wiedząc, że jak zwykle próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie był głupi, to oczywiste, że Xavier stara się odsunąć w czasie poważną rozmowę z chłopakami. Nigdy nie przepadał za karceniem uczniów, a jeszcze mniej lubił, gdy Erik to robił – uważał, że wyznacza zbyt surowe kary. Jeśli naprawdę myślał, że tym razem wystarczy…  
Charles pocałował go czule i spokojnie, a wszystkie myśli Erika wyparowały. Charles i nikt inny się nie liczył. Oddał pocałunek łapczywie, jakby bał się, że wszystko za chwilę się skończy. _Nigdzie się nie wybieram._ Oczywiście, telepatia. Była przydatna, pozwalała zachować wygodną ciszę. Nie potrzeba było zdradliwych słów by opowiedzieć o uczuciach, których zresztą sam Erik nie rozumiał. Nigdy nie był zakochany, a to przyszło tak nagle i zabrało cały racjonalizm. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet najprostszego „Kocham Cię” i najcudowniejsze, że nie musiał. Charles rozumiał, zawsze rozumiał i był by podtrzymać trzęsące się dłonie, wysłuchać i ochronić przed całym światem. I całe uniwersum zostało skurczone do nich dwóch…  
\- Tato, nie przy ludziach, zjesz mu twarz – zażartował Peter. Gdyby nie to jedno słówko na początku wiadomość nie trafiłaby nawet do Erika.  
\- TATO? – Peter dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę co właśnie powiedział, Erik wytrzeszczył oczy, gapiąc się na niego w szoku, Scott i Kurt przysunęli się do truchła iglaka, próbując oddalić się od całej dziwnej, rodzinnej sytuacji, a Charles pomyślał, że zabawa w tą świąteczna noc dopiero się rozpoczyna.


	2. Czyli jak Mycroft polubił swojego brata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to, zgadłaś fandom? Albo wy, osoby nie będące soulfull, zgadliście?  
> Myślicie, że co będzie następne.

Święta nigdy nie były ulubionym świętem Mycrofta, ale dostrzegał plusy w postaci prezentów. W większości były nietrafione, ale po dwuletnim przetrzymaniu idealnie nadawały się na podarunki urodzinowe dla kuzynostwa, które nie zdawało sobie sprawy, dzięki czemu pieniądze Mycrofta mogły pójść na znacznie ważniejsze cele. Matka przerwała jednak ten proceder zachodząc w kolejną ciążę. W wieku siedmiu lat doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie bajki o bocianach to bzdura i do powstania dziecka niezbędne było zbliżenie, którego rodzice musieli doświadczyć podczas podróży, którą zafundowała im ciotka Margot. Ta kobieta zawsze wszystko psuła, nawet swój związek z wujkiem Rudolphem. Od czasu narodzin młodszego brata święta uległy zniszczeniu.  
Mycroft nie mógł uwierzyć w historie o natychmiastowo rodzącej się więzi między rodzeństwem. William Sherlock Scott Holmes był równi nieciekawy co kuzynostwo, jednak zajmował całą uwagę rodziców. Jego płacz roznosił się w całym domu, skutecznie przeszkadzając we wszelakich zajęciach. Dodatkowo narodziny dziecka, które nastąpiły pod koniec listopada, sprowadziły do ich posiadłości na Boże Narodzenie całą dalszą rodzinę, zwykłą przysyłać tylko kartki pocztowe. Każda kobiet pytała go czy jest dobrym starszym bratem. Trudno było znaleźć na to odpowiedź, gdy młodsze rodzeństwo wciąż przechodziło okres wiecznych krzyków. Jednak Mycroft zawsze był grzecznym i dobrym synem, nie opłacało mu się denerwować rodziców, dlatego z uśmiechem mówił, że tak. Niestety po udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi następowało tarmoszenie policzków, a czasem westchnięcia pełne czułości. Obie czynności bardzo go denerwowało, jednak to nie był koniec. Materialna i najciekawsza strona świąt też doznała zmiany. Ilość prezentów drastycznie się zmniejszyła na rzecz Sherlocka, który i tak nie mógł ich docenić.  
Sytuacja nie zmieniała się przez kolejne lata, w przeciwieństwie do brata, który zaczynał być co raz bardziej irytujacy. Nie można powiedzieć, że był głupi, jednakże poziom jego inteligencji zawiódł Mycrofta. Liczył na to, że geny ojca nie odezwą się zbyt głośno, niestety odbiły się na Sherlocku. Przewyższał inne czterolatki, ale wciąż nie dobijał do starszego Holmesa w jego wieku, który, zdając sobie sprawę, że w społeczeństwie nie znajdzie ciekawego rozmówcy, wypatrywał go w swoim bracie za kilka, kilkanaście lat. Możliwe, że po prostu miał za wysokie oczekiwania.  
Nadeszła kolejna wigilia, która oznaczała wielkie porządki oraz wzmożoną nerwowość matki. Mycroft przezornie postanowił zejść jej z drogi i nie odzywać się nieproszony. Spędzał czas w kuchni, będącej królestwem ojca, czytając książkę, podczas gdy on kończył ostatnie potrawy.  
\- Sherlock! Odejdź od tej choinki, zaraz coś zbijesz! Myscroft, weź brata na górę! – nie lubił tego oblicza rodzicielki. Zazwyczaj była ona mdło miła, aż do bólu. Pozwalała synom na wszystko o ile nie narażało to ich bezpieczeństwa. Jednak kilka dni w roku, poprzedzających ważniejsze daty, stawała się potworem. Wszystkie krzyki kończyły się z przyjściem pierwszych gości.  
\- Już? – zapytał ojciec mało inteligentnie. – To za wcześnie. Mycroft pomyślał, że to zapewne ciotka Margot i oczywiście się nie pomylił.  
\- Mike! Jak ty wydoroślałeś!  
\- Nie nazywam się Mike – odpowiedział spokojnie, bo przerabiali to już kolejny razy. Kobieta zdawała się mieć problem z zapamiętaniem faktu, z którym poradziła sobie cała reszta rodziny – nie nazywał się Mike. Ten skrót był niepasujący i co więcej nieprzyjemny dla ucha.  
\- Tak, tak Mike, gdzie mamusia? – zapytała, wpychając mu w ramiona torby, wypełnione prezentami. Nigdy nie dbała o utrzymywanie dzieci w wierze w świętego Mikołaja. Mycroftowi na tym nie zależało, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w najmłodszych latach bardzo lubił żyć w tym micie i chciał zapewnić go Sherlockowi. Włożył wszystko do szafy, gdzie czekały na moment nieobecności brata, gdy można by było spokojnie podłożyć prezenty.  
\- Nie lubię jej – powiedział wspomniany brat znad swojej układanki w salonie.  
\- Nie możesz tak mówić, jest rodziną – odpowiedział Mycroft, chociaż pomyślał „Ja też nie”.  
\- Zawsze mówi, że choinka u niej w domu jest ładniejsza – dodał czterolatek. – Wkurza mnie, czemu własnej nie przywiezie – zanim starszy Holmes zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć został zawołany do kuchni by „sprzątnąć swoje graty” jak to zostało określone. Zostawił Sherlocka na maksymalnie pięć minut, jednak gdy wrócił do salonu zastał powoli żarzące się gałęzie świątecznego drzewka i brata stojącego obok z zadowoloną miną.  
\- Nie martw się, zdjąłem bombki, nie pękną pod wpływem ciepła.  
\- Sherly… - zdołał tylko wykrztusić.  
\- Teraz przestanie narzekać – odparł chłopiec, uśmiechając się ciepło i nie tak zupełnie niewinnie. – Rodzice będą wściekli, prawda Mike?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, ale jakoś nie potrafił złościć się na brata. Może, tylko może będą z niego jeszcze ludzie. Niezwykli ludzie.  
\- Mike?! Co to za zapach?! – krzyknęła ciotka.  
\- Kominek i mówiłem, żebyś się tak do mnie nie zwracała – odkrzyknął i objął Sherlocka ramieniem. I przez chwilę na świecie liczyli się tylko dwaj bracia patrzący na płonące drzewko w całkowitej zgodzie i powoli kiełkującej braterskiej miłości.


	3. Czyli jak umilić święta pewnemu dupkowi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótkie to. A ja od dawna nie widziałam odcinka tego serialu, trzeba wrócić. Jeśli charakter postaci jest niezgodny z kanonem, to zwalam to na fakt, że właśnie na kanale z piosenkami świątecznymi usłyszałam "Baby it's cold outside" w wersji Glee i mnie poniosło.

House od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin bez przerwy siedział w szpitalu, bo jego przypadek nie chciał wyzdrowieć. Na dodatek były święta. Cały szpital obwieszony był kolorowymi ozdobami, które najchętniej by pozrywał. Cała ta „radość dzielenia się” uderzyła do głowy lekarzom na nocnej zmianie, którzy postanowili zorganizować sobie małą wigilie. House oczywiście nie pozwolił swojemu zespołowi na takie głupoty, ale oni i tak, między włamaniem  do domu siostry pacjenta, a odebraniem wyników toksykologii, zdążyli tam wpaść i podebrać trochę puddingu.  
\- Jeżeli nie masz czegoś mądrego do powiedzenia, to lepiej wyjdź – powiedział na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, nie odwracając się od tablicy, która była zapełniona objawami.  
\- House, podobno jesteś gorszy niż zwykle.  
\- Wilson – westchnął i spojrzał przez ramie na onkologa. – Szukałeś pretekstu by uciec przed kolacją z rodzicami Amber?  
\- Od niczego nie uciekłem! – odpowiedział, strzepując resztki śniegu z włosów. – Wszystko szło świetnie, tylko pielęgniarki zaczęły dzwonić z prośbami o ratunek. House, ile tutaj siedzisz?  
\- Dwie doby.  
\- Greg – Wilson pokręcił głową i podszedł bliżej. – Forman wspominał, że to wygląda na toczeń!  
\- To nigdy nie jest toczeń! – na to James nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na niego dziwnie smutnym wzrokiem i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Idziemy, musisz odpocząć przez chociaż piętnaście minut. I coś zjeść.  
\- Pacjent mi umrze.  
\- Nie umrze, będziemy w szpitalu, chodź – House się opiera, bo jakby mogło być inaczej, w końcu był Housem. – Pozwolę ci podpalić tą małą choinkę, która stoi w recepcji – i to był przekonujący argument. Oczy Grega rozbłysły. – W łazience. Tuż przy kranie! – zastrzegł.  
Skierowali się w stronę głównego holu, a lekarze posyłali Wilsonowi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenia – zajął się ich szpitalnym, wściekłym psem, więcej udało mu się go zaciągnąć nawet na kolacje wigilijną. Gdy członkowie zespołu ich zobaczyli, postarali się ukryć za stolikiem z napojami. Część personelu poczuła się zobowiązana by złożyć życzenia tej ludzkiej wersji Grincha. Bardzo niewielka prawdę mówiąc część, złożona ze świeżaków, które jeszcze nie znały potęgi ciętego języku genialnego diagnostyka. Szybko dostali porcją zgrabnie wybranych epitetów dotyczących ich osobowości i idiotyzmu całego tego Bożego Narodzenia. Jedyną osobą, która ostałą się przy Housie był Wilson, który zdawał się mieć nawet więcej cierpliwości niż zazwyczaj.  
\- Jedź w końcu do tych swoich przyszłych teściów – powiedział Greg, chcąc wrócić do swojej jaskini, przepraszam gabinetu.  
\- Całkiem podobają mi się święta spędzane z tobą – powiedział ze swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, którego używał najczęściej w kontaktach z najmłodszymi pacjentami. – A rodzice Amber są trochę… stresujący – przyznał.  
I może to nie były najlepsze święta w historii, ale obaj, House i Wilson, całkiem dobrze się bawili, patrząc jak miniaturowa choinka płonie po środku łazienki.  
I to jednak był toczeń, ot taki mały bożonarodzeniowy cud.


	4. Czyli jak to robiło starsze pokolenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czytałam tylko dwie części Pottera, tak jakby były jakieś niezgodności z czymśtam.

Remus jak każde dziecko kochał święta i to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których ugryzienie wilkołaka nie zdołało zmienić. Hogwart zawsze był magicznym miejscem, ale na zimę dało się to odczuć nawet bardziej. Ozdoby porozwieszane w oknach, skarpety powieszone nad kominkiem w pokoju wspólny, nawet Zakazany Las wydawał się jakiś przyjaźniejszy. I była jeszcze choinka – największe drzewo jakie kiedykolwiek widział, które zdawało się dotykać czubkiem rozgwieżdżonego sufitu wielkiej sali. Nie była jeszcze udekorowana, miało to nastąpić za trzy dni, podczas uroczystej wieczornej kolacji. Myślicie, że Huncwoci tak po prostu na to pozwolili?  
\- Ostatni numer przed przerwą, musimy coś zrobić, musimy! – krzyczał Syriusz, krążąc pomiędzy łóżkami w ich dormitorium. W ręku trzymał esej z transmutacji, który miał przepisać od Remusa, ale zbyt pochłonęła go myśl o kolejnym, wspaniałym jak zwykle, wyczynie Huncwotów.  
\- Coś wielkiego! Żeby wszyscy o tym mówili przez całe święta!  
„I tak będą mówić” pomyślał Lupin. Nigdy nie myślał, że uda mu się wbić do szkolnej elity, sama taka wizja wydawała się nieprawdopodobna. On zawsze był cichy, niepozorny, grzecznie wykonywał polecenia rodziców, mówił dzień dobry sąsiadom – po prostu nie nadawał się na jednego z tych popularnych. Podczas ceremonii przydziału myślał, że trafi do Puchonów, ewentualnie, jeśli szczęście dopisze, do Krukonów. Tiara powiedziała jednak „Gryffindor” a ona nigdy się nie myli. Potem jakoś samo się potoczyło w swoją stronę, aż do tego momentu, gdy siedział na łóżku i mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że ma przyjaciół, którzy byliby w stanie skoczyć za nim w….  
\- Ogień! – Peterowi udzieliło się krzyczenie. – Podpalmy ją!  
\- Co?! Nie, chłopaki to…. – zaczął protestować, bo ktoś musiał być tutaj głosem rozsądku.  
\- Idealny pomysł! Pete jesteś geniuszem! – powiedział Syriusz i na nic zdał się sprzeciw. Remus, zresztą tak to wyglądało zawsze, a na końcu i tak pomagał im we wszystkim.  
Wszystkie ich numery były starannie przygotowywane, nie było miejsca na niedociągnięcia, byli tymi Huncwotami, największymi kawalarzami jakich widział Hogwart, musieli trzymać poziom. Wiedza z eliksirów została nareszcie wykorzystana w praktyce. Peter dostał to najbardziej niewdzięczne zadanie, jakim było wykradnięcie ich z pracowni, reszta czekała na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem na progu pokoju wspólnego, dawno po ciszy nocnej.  
\- Nareszcie, szybko, zaraz dojdzie do nas obchód – James zabrał mu obie fiolki z rąk i ruszył ku Wielkiej Sali. Remus poklepał Petera po plecach, za co został obdarowany uśmiechem. Zdecydowanie za rzadko mu dziękują, powinni to zmienić. Mimo całej tej braterskiej miłości jaką darzył Blacka i Pottera, potrafili być naprawdę okropni. Wiedział, że to dokuczanie Glizdogonowi nie wynika z niechęci, ale wciąż nie byli za to usprawiedliwieni. Wypominał im to przy każdej możliwej okazji i może rzeczywiście widać było lekką poprawę, jednak to tylko jedna ze spraw. Traktowanie płci przeciwnej zostawmy w spokoju – to była dwójka kobieciarzy, nawet James, mimo całej tej zadeklarowanej miłości do Lily, miewał mnóstwo dziewczyn, jak to mówi, w oczekiwaniu aż ta jedyna się zgodzi. I jeszcze Severus… ach Severus. Na samą myśl o nim w sercu Remusa pojawiała się całą chmara uczuć, począwszy od niechęci, przez smutek, aż po niewielkie pokłady szacunku – dawał radę zmierzać się z dręczeniem przez Jamesa całymi latami. Jego charakter nie pomagał, ale Lupin naprawdę starał się go polubić, tylko to nie było takie proste.  
\- Lunatyk, patrz czy nikt nie idzie – usłyszał i zanim zdążył się odwrócić, reszta chłopaków już pognała w stronę drzewka. Stał więc na czatach i wszystko szło dobrze, aż do momentu, gdy nie zauważył nadchodzącego nauczyciela, oświetlającego sobie drogę różdżką.  
\- Panie Lupin, a co pan tu robi?  
\- Eeeeee – odpowiedział bardzo mądrze i starał się zasłonić swoim ciałem wejście do Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Czy to znowu Potter z Blackiem? Ci chło….  
\- Nie, nie, nie Jamesa i Syriusza tam nie ma! Zostali w dormitorium z Peterem – powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco.  
\- To co pan tu robi w środku nocy? – mógł znaleźć mnóstwo odpowiedzi i wszystkie byłyby lepsze od tej, którą udzielił.  
\- Uczę się.  
Nauczyciel nic nie powiedział, tylko uniósł brwi i przepchnął się obok niego. Remus wstrzymał oddech. Wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie, nienaruszone drzewko i co ważniejsze, ani śladu chłopaków. Plan był taki, by na oficjalnej uroczystości użyć drobnego zaklęcia i podpalić rozlany po gałęziach roztwór. Nie byli żadnymi wariatami, nie martwcie się. Całość była tak przygotowana, że ogień utrzymałby się maksymalnie pół minuty – na tyle długo by wszyscy to zobaczyli i na tyle krótko by nie wyrządzić żadnych poważnych szkód. Taki był plan, rzeczywistość nieco inna.  
Nie wiadomo co dokładnie nie podziałało, ale gdy nauczyciel podszedł bliżej, wciąż używając zaklęcia lumos na swojej różdżce, całość stanęła w płomieniach.  
\- REMI WIEJ! – wrzasnął Syriusz, uciekając ze swojej kryjówki za stołem nauczycielskim. Nie trzeba było mu tego dwa razy powtarzać.  
\- GDZIE JEST PETE? – zapytał, gdy dobiegł do wyjścia i zobaczył, że jednego z nich brakuje. James wskazał na swoje ręce, gdzie kulił się przerażony szczurek. Gdy wpadli do jednych pracowni i zablokowali drzwi cała trójka dyszała, a Peter wydawał się wczepić w Pottera na dobre.  
\- To było świetne! – oznajmił James.  
\- To było idiotyczne! Jeśli podpaliliśmy mu szatę już nie żyjemy!  
\- Luniaczku spokojnie – powiedział Syriusz, obejmując go ramieniem. – Zawsze możemy zwiać do Vegas.


	5. Czyli jak wysadzić korki

\- Panie Stark, dobrze? – zapytał Peter, zawieszając aniołka na samym czubku choinki, która niemal dosięgała do sufitu.  
\- Tak, tak młody – odpowiedział Tony nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. To miała być wielka kolacja wigilijna dla wszystkich Avengersów, także tych obecnie zagininonych lub przebywających bardzo daleko, by nieco złagodzić nastroje po ich „małej” sprzeczce o Bucky’ego, który swoją drogą pojawić się nie mógł, bo jak mówił Steve, aktualnie odpoczywa. Święta, jak wiadomo, całkiem dobrze wpływają na ludzkie charaktery i sprawiają, że jakoś łatwiej się rozmawia. Wszystko miało być perfekcyjnie, w końcu to będzie przyjęcie Starków, a u nich wszystko było niesamowite. Peter i wszystkie roboty były zmuszone do pomocy przy dekoracjach już od rana, Rodneyowi się upiekło – wymigał się wizytą u lekarza, chociaż Tony był pewny, ze to kłamstwo. Parker wręcz przeciwnie, ochotniczo pomagał we wszystkich wyznaczonych mu zadaniach. Jego pajęcze umiejętności były naprawdę przydatne, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji jak teraz, gdy zamiast używać drabiny, mógł po prostu zawisnąć na suficie.  
\- Panie Stark, informuję, że kucharze zakończyli swoją pracę, wszystkie dania gotowe do podania – poinformował komputer.  
\- Dobra, młody tera… - nagle w całym budynku zgasły światła, jak podczas przerwy w dostawie prądu. Tylko to był budynek Tony’ego, a tu takie awarie po prostu się nie zdarzały – wszystko miało awaryjne zasilanie do awaryjnego zasilania. - Friday co się dzieje? – następczyni Jarvisa nie odpowiedziała. – Friday? Cholera ją też odcięło.  
Mimo bycia wspaniałym, wyjątkowym i jedynym żyjącym Starkiem, Tony nie był na to przygotowany. Mimo wszystko nie podejrzewał, że ktokolwiek chciałby atakować akurat w wigilie Bożego Narodzenia. Przecież przestępcy i kosmici też muszą mieć czasem wolne.  
\- Zawsze jak w horrorach tak się dzieje to ktoś ginie–powiedział Peter, zeskakując z sufitu. Dzieciak był na tyle bystry, by się domyślić, że w Stark Tower takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają.  
\- Pocieszyłeś mnie – odpowiedział Tony i zapalił światła na choince z całkiem racjonalnego, wbrew pozorom powodu – przynajmniej będzie trochę jaśniej.  
\- Nie ma problemu, wystarczy, że nie będziemy się rozdzielać.  
\- Świetnie, rozdzielamy się. Ty idziesz do wyjścia, ja po zbroje.  
\- Zaraz co? Panie Stark! – krzyknął.  
\- Zadzwoń po drodze do Happy’ego, telefon mi się rozładował – odkrzyknął Tony i zostawił chłopaka samego. Może nie było to najbardziej odpowiedzialna decyzja, ale młody poradził sobie z Gigaant-manem (czy jakkolwiek to nazywać), da radę dojść do windy i zjechać.  
Możliwe, że to po prostu przewrażliwienie, a może instynkt superbohatera, który wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo jak Clint pizzę, ale Stark czuł, że coś się tu czaiło. Nie wiedział gdzie, czy właśnie przemyka obok niego przy ścianach, czy może już dawno kroczy krok za nim. I były szanse, że przesadzał, całkiem spore nawet, ale racjonalne gadanie nie miało tu nic do rzeczy. Tyle lat kierował się tylko logiką, fizyką i matematyką – to był jego świat. Obliczanie niezbędnych parametrów do wystrzału takiety sprawiało mu przyjemność, niemal tak wielką jak obserwowanie jej lotu i wybuchu. Tylko potem wszystko się spieprzyło, cały jego idealny świat, którego budowę zaczął ojciec został zniszczony przez Obadiaha – człowieka, którego traktował jak członka rodziny od zawsze. Wtedy logika się skończyła i co raz więcej bezsensu zaczęło się tam wkradać, począwszy od odmarzających żołnierzy, do kosmitów. Kosmitów kierowanych przez boga Asgardskiego, jeżeli chcecie być dokładni. Czasami Tony tracił całą siłę i w takie dni zamykał się w warsztacie i tworzył. Nikt nie powinien widzieć jak się załamuje, jak przestaje mieć siły do bycia tym nieustraszonym bohaterem i najbardziej seksownym milionerem (według tygodnika Forbes). W takie dni nikt nie miał prawa wejść do jego pracowni, nawet Pepper czy Rodney, nawet Steve w najlepszych czasach ich znajomości. To wydawało mu się niewłaściwe, by najbliżsi widzieli go w takim stanie, przepracowanego, padającego ze zmęczenia, z głową pełną wyrzutów, bo czegoś nie udało mu się zrobić. To były takie dni gdy nienawidził sam siebie, ale z czasem zawsze mu się polepszało. Ludzie pomagali, nie ważne jak bardzo chciał być samowystarczalny. Teraz zostało mu ich niewielu, stary dobry Rodney i młody, głupi Peter. Jednak nie narzekał, cud że w ogóle miał przyjaciół.  
Kiedy już odziany w zbroje wrócił zaczął przeszukiwać pomieszczenia czujniki dymu coś wyczuły w głównym salonie. Jego piękna choinka się paliła.  
\- Cholera! – ten model (jak zresztą każdy inny) był wyposażony w gaśnice, które zaczął montować po pewnym… wypadku. Zanim zdołał poważnie zająć się zagrożeniem, poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu i poddusza, mimo metalowej osłony.  
\- Tony! Jak miło cię widzieć! – usłyszał zdecydowanie za głośny i zbyt radosny ton koło swojego ucha.  
\- Th-Thor? – zdołał wykrztusić.  
\- Oczywiście, że ja przyjacielu! – Asgardczyk zauważył, że człowiek nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w obecnej pozycji i odsunął się. – Wygrałem!  
\- Co? – zapytał, zdejmując maskę.  
\- Wygrałem. Dotarłem do twojego domowego Yggdrasila i płomieniami zniszczyłem niegodziwość kryjącą się w nim. Musiałem wcześniej wywabić ciebie jako strażnika, ale to akurat udało się bez problemu – powiedział Thor niczym dumne z siebie dziecko.  
\- Wiesz ile zakładałem… dobra, Parker zakładał te ozdoby?  
\- Ależ przyjacielu. Nie rozumiem twojego wzburzenia, przecież one były oznakami Ratatosoka – krwiożerczej wiewiórki, która…. Wszystko w porządku, wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Tak, słuchaj, masz ochotę na piwo? Po alkoholu łatwiej mi będzie zrozumieć co ty do mnie mówisz. Wróćmy do spalania.


	6. Czyli jak doprowadzić kogoś do zawału

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie sprawdzane, zrobię to jutro.

Pół godziny, Blaine zostawił męża samego na pół godziny. Jutro mieli wyjechać do Limy na święta, co nie przeszkodziło im w udekorowaniu mieszkania jak na porządną parę amerykanów przystało – jemioła wszędzie, lampki na balkonie, wielka choinka z miliardem bombek i skarpety nad telewizorem. Nagle nieistotny zdawał się fakt, że sąsiedzi bywali dość nieprzyjemni, obok prowadzono roboty drogowe, a Sam spod trójki próbował podrywać Kurta przy każdej okazji, jakoś wszystko wydawało się być perfekcyjne. A dokładniej było pół godziny temu, gdy Blaine dostał informacje, że musi przyjechać NYADy, bo profesor Keating miała dla niego dokumenty, które powinny być wypełnione do końca przerwy świątecznej. Praca profesora była wspaniała, zwłaszcza na tak prestiżowej uczelni. Kiedy składał papiery nie miał złudzeń – po prostu nie mogli go zatrudnić. Kurt naciskał by chociaż spróbował, jak widać słusznie przypuszczał.  
Kurt. Jedno proste imię, które wywoływało w nim tyle uczuć. Najsilniejsza była oczywiście miłość, niegasnąca od lat. Minęło już trochę czasu, nie byli nastolatkami, którzy dopiero co odkrywali świat, miłość stała się stateczna, spokojniejsza, co nie znaczy, że słabsza. Po prostu te motyle w brzuchu zadomowiły się na dobre i nie miały zamiaru się ruszyć. Myśl, że mógłby kiedykolwiek po prostu przestać Kurta wydawała mu się nieprawdopodobna, prawie tak jak wtedy, gdy mama powiedziała, że to powód jej rozwodu z ojcem. Ziemia mogła przestać się kręcić, kaczki kwakać, ale miłość minąć tak jak mijają pory roku? Nie do pomyślenia.  
Kurt to był też żal. Żal, który siedział gdzieś głęboko w, z natury pozytywnym, umyśle Blaina. Był zdrajcą, owszem to jedynie jeden raz daleko w przeszłości, ale jednak to zrobił. Kiedy kłócili się, a może nie robili tego często, ale dość zażarcie, w jego głowie pojawiał się Eli C. Z czasem stracił twarz i stał się wizualizacją wszystkich złych cech i postępowań Blaina. Mały, osobisty diabeł, głos zaciekle mówiący „Nie zasługujesz”. Te słowa dochodziły do niego w różnych chwilach, czasami w zaciszu mieszkania, czasami gdy wychodził z domu by się trochę uspokoić. Bolały, za każdym razem równie mocno, zwłaszcza jak się nad nimi zastanawiał. Kurt był wspaniały, łącznie ze wszystkimi swoimi zaletami i wadami tworzył perfekcyjną kombinacje, która…  
Nagle nic nie było już ważne, nic oprócz wozów strażackich stojących pod ich blokiem. Wszystkie rozważania o posiadaczu tego wspaniałego imienia wyparowały, zastąpione przez strach. Całe ostatnie piętro, ich piętro, płonęło. Ogień wydzierał się z okien, mimo prób ugaszenia, ciągle walczył o przetrwanie. Na dole, odgrodzeni przez policjantów, proszących o zachowanie spokoju, stali mieszkańcy. Większość z pustymi rękami, nieliczni trzymali telefony, ale żaden z nich nie był Kurtem.  
Blaine zaczął się przepychać w poszukiwaniu męża, bo on musiał gdzieś być, musiał, tylko gdzie? Krzyki nie pomogły, w ogólnej wrzawie sam siebie nie słyszał, a służby kazały mu się uspokoić, gdyby tylko wiedziały… Nie rozumieli, nikt nie był w stanie go zrozumieć, dopóki sam tego nie przeżyje. Przerażenie, czyste przerażenie wypełniało każdy fragment jego ciała, pożerając powoli, już nadszarpniętą przez widok odjeżdżających karetek, nadzieje. Nagle wszystkie twarze były mu obce, chociaż mijali się codziennie na klatce, nie widział nikogo przyjaznego. Każdy zajęty własnymi myślami i uczuciami nie zwracał na niego uwagi, za co nie mógł ich winić. Siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed spojrzeniem wyżej, gdzie jego dom płonął. Pierwszy prawdziwy dom od wyprowadzki z Limy. Kiedy mieszkał z Rachel i Kurtem to nie było jego miejsce, cały czas czuł się jak gość, którego zawsze można wyprosić, gdy zacznie przeszkadzać. Kiedy żył razem z Samem i Mercedes było podobnie, ponownie czuł się jak osoba, która wtrąca się pomiędzy relacje, dwóch osób na których mu zależy. Mercedes była przyjaciółką, dobrą, prawdziwą, zaś Sam….  
\- Sam?- … był bratem równie prawdziwym co Cooper. Potrzebował głosu, który ukoi chociaż odrobinę jego nerwy.  
\- Blaine? Słuchaj, Rachel mówi, że jak….  
\- Moje mieszkanie płonie – wyrzucił z siebie i wzdrygnął się przy tych słowach.  
\- Co? Stary, uciekaj stamtąd, szybko! Już dzwonię na straż!  
\- Nie, Sam, jestem na zewnątrz, tylko Kurt może... – głos załamał mu się przy ostatnim słowie. Jego mąż może być gdziekolwiek, ciągle w środku, w szpitalu, lub gdzieś w tłumie, a on tego nie wie. Może umie… nie był w stanie nawet w myślach wypowiedzieć tego słowa.  
\- Dobra, słuchaj spokojnie, nic mu nie jest. Powiedz co się stało – Sam próbował go uspokoić i dzięki mu za to, ale nie umiał ukryć własnego zdenerwowania.  
\- Słyszałem, że wszystko zaczęło się od choinki na naszym piętrze, a potem się rozprzestrzeniło – i to mogła być ich choinka, może Kurt przypadkiem wywołał pożar, może nie był w stanie się wydostać, może już jest w jednym z czarnych worków, ukrytych przed wzrokiem ludzi, by ich bardziej nie denerwować.  
\- Stary, nie płacz – nawet nie zauważył, gdy z jego oczu popłynęły łzy i z gardła wyrwał się szloch. – Słuchaj, wsiadam w samochód i do was jadę. Pomogę ci, daj mi parę godzin. Blaine, jest dobrze, Kurt na pewno jest bezpieczny. Przyjadę i zabiorę was obu do Limy, do Burta. Tylko spokojnie. Nawet nie waż się wsiadać do samochodu w takim stanie, rozumiesz? – przez słuchawkę słychać było jak Sam krzyczy do kogoś, że musi jechać do Nowego Yorku. I Blaine nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej wdzięczny, że go ma. Usiadł na krawężniku i wsłuchiwał się w słowa przyjaciela, starając się odciąć od świata i wszystkich myśli. Wtedy poczuł jak ktoś przytula się do jego pleców, jakby nie miał zamiaru nigdy ich puścić i wiedział.   
\- Kurt.


End file.
